The Long Game Ends
by kjevans0506
Summary: When Maya wakes up at Josh's, they face the new option to start their relationship. But with a clinging ex now in the game will they be able to be together how they alway imagined? (Joshaya fanfiction Riley is paired with an oc) This is connected with the Happy Rucas series but you don't need to read that before this.
1. Last Night?

"Hey gorgeous." Josh looked over the back of the couch at his niece's best friend.

"Josh?" Maya asked confused. He smiled and nodded at her. "Why am I here?"

"You came, drunk and crying. You asked if you could stay here a night so I offered to take the couch. You said no, you slept on the couch and that brings us here." He chuckled walking into the kitchen. "Eggs or cereal?"

"Uh eggs, but why did I come here? Why not go to Riley?" She asked getting up and walking over to the small round table leaning on one of the two decorative chairs.

"I didn't ask." He said breaking three eggs into a bowl.

"Why not? Weren't you curious?" She asked jokingly then actually began to wonder why. He just responded by shrugging his shoulders and smiling. There was a moment of silence.

"So I have a question for you." Maya's face showed concern. "It's nothing bad, I promise, just a simple question." Her face relaxed as he smiled.

"Okay, shoot." She said beginning to walk to the island where four stools were neatly pushed under the small ledge.

"Still playing the long game?" He half looked over his shoulder to where she was standing and smiled as she chuckled.

"Why? Are you?" She yawned as she reached the island.

"I asked first," he paused, fully turning around, "but yes. I'm still playing." He ran his fingers through his hair like he usually did when he was uncomfortable or nervous.

"Good because so am I." She sat on one of the stools as Josh walked over with two plates of eggs.

"Here you go." He said setting one plate in front of her and taking the stool next to her, beginning to eat his own eggs. Once he finished eating he brought his plate over to the sink, she followed carefully putting hers into the sink as well. "Are you good here? I uh have to, uh" He paused trying not to be awkward. "I um, have to take a shower. You can watch TV or, if you have somewhere to be. I mean it's up to you." She nodded and walked back over to the couch searching for the remote. He turned towards the bathroom and looked back once to see that she had found the remote and was searching for something to watch. He walked in and began his shower.

Maya heard the shower turn on as she flipped through the channels, eventually deciding to see what Josh had recorded. "Hmm, let's see if there's anything interesting." She noted a few documentaries, a _WWE Raw_ recording from last night, and an episode of _Stitchers_. "Are you serious?" She scoffed a little laugh. She heard the water turn off and waited. When Josh had finished getting dressed he came out of the bathroom using a towel to halfheartedly dry his hair. "So, _Stitchers_?"

He looked at the TV. "So I guess you couldn't find anything to watch?" She chuckled at that but shook her head. "But anyways, uh, yea I started watching it when I couldn't find anything else. I know stupid right." Maya looked at him for a moment.

"No, I don't think it's stupid, it's happens to me a lot actually." She chuckled. He walked over to the couch and sat on the opposite side of the couch from Maya. She looked at him before shaking her head and handing him the remote. "You choose."

He took it from her and played the recorded episode of _Stitchers_. They sat and watched the episode Maya asking questions about what they were doing, and Josh responding briefly eyes glued to the TV. Maya stole glances at Josh when she thought he wouldn't notice, though he did, she thought he was smiling at the show when he was really smiling at her.

"Well I should probably go." Maya said standing up and looking at Josh who was turning off the TV. She grabbed her phone. "I'll see you later, bye Josh." He walked with her over to the door. Turning the doorknob and pulling open the door she looked at him through her messy hair.

"Bye, Maya. It was nice to see you again." He gave a small smile.

"Stop that." She said, quietly but loud enough to be heard.

"Stop what?" He smiled again. Her face crinkled like she was trying to be annoyed at him.

"That, the smile. It's just, ugh nevermind." He chuckled at this comment. She just seemed to be even more annoyed.

"What, you don't like it when I smile?" Maya looked at her feet.

"I didn't say that. It's just, um, I-" She was cut off by him wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a hug. She returned the hug for a few seconds but then backed up. "Josh, stop it, you're making me want to stay longer but I have to be somewhere soon." She looked at him, his fingers gently set on her waist.

"Well, where do you have to be?" He didn't move, she stood still as well thinking about where else she had to be, not here.

"I, uh, have to go find Riley, and uh, see what happened last night." She pushed back her hair out of her face, a few strands falling back. He reached up to her face and brushed the strands behind her ear. She texted Riley to come pick her up then sat her phone down as she pulled her red jacket on.

"Okay, I'll see you later." He leaned forward, she froze thinking he was going to kiss her, unsure of how she would feel about that right now. He kissed her forehead and leaned back, pulling the door open wider. "Bye." He said smiling at her. She tried to avoid eye contact clutching her phone even tighter. She turned towards the door and walked through it. She walked down the short hallway to the stairs and walked down. As she exited the building she reached into her jacket pocket, she searched her pockets for her sunglasses but couldn't find them.

"Why were you at my uncle's apartment?" Riley questioned. Maya was searching the glove box for the sunglasses that they always left in the car.

"I don't know, apparently I was drunk and I went there. I was hoping you could tell me." Maya sat up defeated. "Where are they?" She turned around and checked the backseat, nothing. "Riley where are the sunglasses?"

Riley shrugged. "I don't know, about either." She was still getting over Lucas leaving but she was determined to finish college and live her life. "Why, don't you use my phone and call Josh, maybe you brought them there and left them, I still want to know all you remember about last night."

"Okay, I'll tell you later." She held out her hand, Riley handed her phone to Maya. Maya opened contacts and scrolled until she'd found Josh's name. When she clicked on it, it had two numbers.

"Which number? There's two." She looked up.

"Uh, the seconnd one's his cell, try that first." Riley said as she turned onto her street. Maya clicked on the second number and put the phone up to her ear. Not even three rings had past before Josh picked up the phone.

"Hey, Riley what's up?" He sounded peppy Maya thought.

"Actually it's Maya, I was wondering if I might have left my sunglasses there? They were in my jacket but, uh, weren't this morning." Maya said not leaving him a lot of time to interject.

"Oh, hi Maya, uh, where did you have your jacket sitting?" She told him that it was hanging on the back of the couch. She heard him walk over to the couch and heard him searching. "Um they aren't here, is there- nevermind, I found them. When do you need them by? I can bring them to Riley's or have her pick them up. Whatever works best for you two." She felt like he was smiling.

"Uh, can you drop them off? Like today? I've got a major headache." She looked at Riley.

"Sure, I'll be there in about thirty minutes." She said goodbye and hung up. Riley pulled into her driveway and turned off the car. As she got out she looked over at Maya who was closing the passenger side door. Maya walked up to the small house and used her key to open the door. As she pushed the door open and stepped inside she threw her jacket over the chair and walked into the kitchen. Riley picked up the jacket and hung it up on the inside of the closet door. She followed Maya into the kitchen, getting there in time to see Maya shutting the fridge door and walking to the stair.

"I'll be in my room, tell me when my sunglasses get here?" Riley nodded, grabbed the cookies off the counter and walked into the living room.

Thirty minutes and a small box of cookies later the doorbell rang. Riley got up and ran to the bathroom quickly. Checking her makeup incase crying had smudged it. She wipped under her eyes to remove the smudged mascara and left the bathroom.

She reached the door and pulled it open. "Hi Josh, what's up?" He looked at her and lifted his hand to show the sunglasses. "Right, I forgot." She turned her back to him mentally facepalming herself. "Maya, your sunglasses!" She heard Maya grumble and get up from her bed. As Maya came down the steps she grumbled more.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you." Riley said, Maya waving it off as if it were nothing.

"Thanks Josh." Maya grabbed the glasses and shut the door running back up the stairs and plopping onto her bed. She drifted to sleep as she tried to remember last night.

 **Last night….**

 _Josh heard a knock at his appartment door, he got up from the couch and walked over to the door, in no rush. He looked through the peephole and saw Maya, she had tears streaming down her face and her makeup was smeared from what Josh assumed had been her wiping away the tears. He opened the door and Maya tried to stand straight. She started to fall over and Josh tried to help keep her steady._

" _Hi, J-Josh." Her words weren't clear, Josh had already figured out she was drunk._

" _Maya, how many drinks did you have?" Maya looked at him and smiled._

" _Only one b-beer, two at most. I s-swear" She looked as if she'd had more but Josh trusted that she would tell him the truth. He helped her over to the couch and when she sat down she tried to take off her jacket. Josh was slightly amused at her attempt but helped her. Once she had it off she threw it over the back of the couch and heard something hit the ground. She laughed at him just standing there. "W-what?"_

" _Oh, nothing. I can tell you need a place to crash?" She nodded. "Why come here?" She shrugged._

" _I d-don't know, I-I was just walking an-and I ended up h-here." She looked at him, Josh saw that something had happened but he wasn't about to ask her._

" _You can take the bed if you want, I'll sleep on the couch." He started to try to help her up._

" _N-no, it's fine I'll s-sleep on the couch, it's-s your place anyway." He looked at her and opened his mouth to protest. Maya raised her hand as if to say enough, but it was waving in the air. "I s-said it's f-fine." He looked at her, but figured it was probably best not to push it. She tried to stand up and Josh reached out to help her. She shook her head, but when she was about to fall she grabbed his hand. Once she was steady again she took a step forward and before Josh could move out of the way, kissed his cheek. Plopping back onto the couch and scooting so she could lay down. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Josh smiled and walked to his room, closed his door, and laid on his bed._


	2. Ex Troubles

Josh drove back to his apartment and walked up the stairs. As he opened his door, he saw his ex sitting on the couch staring at the turned off tv. "Uh, Margaret? What are you doing here?" She turned her head and smiled when she saw him.

"Hi Joshy, well your friend, whatever his name is, let me in." She turned and waved at the guy standing by the fridge.

"Dude, you guys have been dating for about six months now. Just give her a key so I don't have to let her in when you're not here." Josh looked at the guy, his best friend since his first year of college

"Uh, Mark? We broke up two weeks ago." Mark looked stunned. "Mostly because she lied about a lot of stuff." Josh waved it off as quickly as he said it not wanting to talk about it, especially when Margaret was in his apartment. "But Margaret has to leave now, don't you?" He knew she was delicate and that to get things through to her he had to talk very gently.

"Um, Josh." Josh had never heard her call him by his actually name, it was always 'Joshy' or some other nickname she thought up for him.

"Yes Margret? Can you tell me as you leave?" He tried to coax her out but she didn't stand up.

"No." She said with a firm voice. One that Josh had never heard before. "I want to talk about why we broke up." He stared at her as if she were an alien from another planet. "I'm serious Josh. We need to talk." She looked up at him and he could tell that there was no getting out of this.

"Fine just let me get settled?" He said, his voice hinting that he was slightly annoyed already. She nodded and turned her attention to the blank TV screen. Josh went over and hung up his jacket, making sure that he was taking his time since he was texting Riley while doing so.

 _Riley save me my ex is here._

 _ **Margret? Why is she there?**_

 _Mark let her in, she claims she wants to talk. I hate to bother you guys but..._

 _ **Me and Maya? Why us both?**_

 _Can you bring Maya over, I really don't want to deal with her. Besides Maya's phone is here._

 _ **What? Why is it there?**_

 _Idk she probably forgot it._

 _ **Ugh fine you win but what am I supposed to do?**_

 _Just come over like we had plans. Maya can help with making Margret uncomfortable._

 _ **Okay like we were going to the movies? Or?**_

 _Movie is fine, just hurry there's only so much time I can pretend to be putting away my jacket. See you soon._

 _ **Yeah Yeah, you owe me.**_

 _I know. Thanks._

 _ **No problem.**_

Josh heard Margret walking over. "Well are you done yet?" He just turned around while slipping his phone in his pocket and nodded. "Good, now come sit. Mack or whatever. Leave. Now." She said the firm voice even more upset.

"Okay, Josh I'll text you later." Josh nodded and high fived his friend as he sat down. He watched Mark leave the apartment and slowly turned his attention to Margret's hand which was on his arm.

"Joshy," She dropped the voice she had used with Mark, and was back to her usual peppy voice, "I know you want to get back together with me. You know it was just a small mistake." She continued on and didn't give him a chance to speak, only pausing when Josh's message alert went off.

 _ **Here.**_

Was all it said, Margret was trying to peek over his shoulder but he turned off the screen. "Margret! Why do you need to see who's messaging me?"

She tried to act all innocent but Josh saw right through the act. "Since I'm going to be your girlfriend again I need to know if you're cheating on me, duh." She dropped the act when she saw the look on his face. "I'm serious. Who was that and what did they say?"

"It's none of your business, and we aren't getting back together, get it out of your head. When you cheat and steal from someone, you don't just get to apologize and get back together. You're just lucky I don't press charges, for that three hundred dollars you stole." Margret could only stare at him in disbelief.

"I-I uh." She was at a loss for words, just as she seemed to gain her composure there was a knock at the door. Josh got up and looked through the peephole seeing it was Riley and Maya. He gave a sigh of relief and opened the door.

"Hey Riley. What's up?" He looked at her, signaling with his eyes.

"Josh don't tell me you forgot. You promised you would go with me and Maya to the movies today." He face palmed himself and looked over at Margret who was sitting on the couch just staring at them.

"Uh, Margret, you need leave. I have to go with Riley and Maya to whatever movie they picked this time." Margret got up off the couch and walked over, smiling.

"Then why don't I just go with you guys? It would be so much fun!" She forced so much enthusiasm the even Riley could easily tell it was fake.

"Sorry Margret, we had to buy the tickets before hand, they're sold out." Riley tried to smile at her. Everyone knew that Riley and Margret didn't like each other, but Riley genuinely felt bad for saying she couldn't go.

"Sorry Marty." Maya said, still a bit hungover and very annoyed. "Did we interrupt your, 'let's get back together' speech? Too bad, so sad." Maya then looked at Josh. "You comin' or not? Because you know how boring the movies are without you, Riley always picks something, a little kiddish." She gave him a wink knowing that Margret wouldn't stop.

"Sorry, May is it? But Josh already heard the, as you call it 'let's get back together' speech and we are officially dating again, right Joshy?" She looked at him and linked her arm in his.

"Sorry Mart- I mean Margret but I told you no, I'm never getting back together with you. Here _Maya_." He said handing Maya her phone. Maya took it along with Riley's phone and pulled up Josh's number.

 _Go along with my next action. Trust me she'll leave you alone, if we do it right._

Josh looked at the text and nodded. Maya handed back Riley her phone so Riley could read it. Maya walked closer to Josh and pushed in between him and Margret.

"May what do you think you're doing with _my_ boyfriend?" Margret put her hands on her hips and stared at the blonde who was ignoring her.

"Come on Josh. We have a movie to attend." Maya linked arms with him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "We wouldn't want to miss the previews." She played up the affection by standing on her toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Riley could see Josh blushing but decided not to say anything. Maya eventually looked at Margret.

"May." Margret said with such anger.

"Margret I believe that you can leave now, I mean didn't Josh tell you to earlier?" Margret just looked at Josh and walked out of the door pushing past Riley who had made the comment.

"Thanks, you guys are lifesavers." Josh said after Margret was in the stairwell. "Maya, you can let go now." He looked at Maya who was sleeping and leaning against Josh. "Maya?" She stirred but didn't wake up. "I got her." He said to Riley who seemed to be heading for the kitchen.

"Yeah you do that." She said a little teasing was able to be noticed in her voice. Josh picked Maya up bridal style and started over to the couch. Riley turned around after grabbing a glass and saw him. "No, not there- I mean where will we sit to catch up?" He knew what she was doing and wanted to play along.

"But where will I take _my_ nap?" He teased. Riley stood her ground and continued to grab the gallon of tea, pouring herself a glass.

"Where else? Your bed, duh." He looked at her stunned as she walked over to the couch and sat down. He sighed and gave in, turning around, walking into his bedroom, over to his bed, and setting Maya down.

"There you are gorgeous." He leaned down and kissed her forehead before pulling the covers up around her. Then he continued to walk to the other side of the bed and laying on top of the covers.

Riley got up off the couch and put her glass in the sink before turning and heading out the door. As she walked down the hallway she saw a skinny man who looked about Josh's age. She walked past him and looked back only to see him looking at her.

"Hey, I don't think we've met, I'm Jeremy. What apartment are you in?" She stood there frozen for a little before responding.

"Hi I'm Riley, sorry I was just uh- never mind. Anyways. What were you asking?" He repeated his question. "Oh sorry, I- uh don't live here."

"Were you visiting your boyfriend?" She shook her head.

"No my boyfriend went on a trip, about a month ago. I'm here visiting my uncle Josh, uh he's only a few years older than me so we're pretty close." He nodded at that then froze.

"Josh? As in Josh Matthews?" She nodded. "Oh he's pretty well known, when I moved in everyone asked if I knew Josh yet. He's really cool." Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck and just stared at her.

"Oh, I have to go!" Riley said after quickly checking her phone. "I have to meet up with my sister-in-law, well she kind of is. My little brother, who's about twenty and has been 'married' since he was five. But they aren't actually married yet. They are engaged though." She rambled.

"Oh? Ok well it was nice to meet you Riley, I hope to see you again soon." She smiled and blushed at this.

"And same to you Jeremy." She turned and walked to the stairwell before turning to see if he was still there but he had headed back in. She smiled and went down the stairs before texting Maya.

 _Had to leave but Josh can give you a ride home, see you later._

Maya stirred and slowly woke up to see that she wasn't in her bed, but she was in a bed. She slowly got up and reached for her phone. When she turned on the screen she flinched from the bright light in the dark room. _10:10,_ said the time, she also saw that she had a message from Riley. After she read it she heard someone moving next to her and screamed.

Josh woke up after hitting the floor, hard. While rubbing his head he stood up. "What's wrong?" Josh went over and turned on the lights. When he did he saw that Maya was just sitting on the bed shaking. He ran over to her and sat on the bed. Pulling her close to him he tried to calm her.

"You scared me, why am I here?" He shrugged. "No we aren't doing this again." She pulled away.

"Riley must have left, but she told me to bring you in here rather than letting you sleep on the couch, when I asked about where I was going to take my "nap" she said here. Sorry to scare you. Are you okay?" Maya shrugged it off before lying back down and quickly falling back to sleep. Josh looked at her for a few moments before lying back down.

Note:

This chapter had been changed a lot, and I added a few details here and there so let me know what you think. Don't forget to leave a review for what other stories you'd like to see! 3 ~KJ


	3. Unexpected Call

Riley looked at her phone, _12:32,_ no messages from Josh or Maya. She sighed and got up from her chair when her phone went off. Thinking that it was Maya or even better, Josh she quickly answered.

"Hey Riley." She knew that voice and it wasn't one that made her feel as happy as it used to.

"Hello, Lucas." She said, Lucas could hear the anger in her voice.

"Riley, please don't hate me. I-" She pulled the phone away from her face and hung up, not even listening. She threw her phone at the chair she was just sitting in and walked over to the small part of the room that still had photos of her and Lucas. She picked up her favorite and looked at it. It was one that Farkle had taken with Riley on Lucas's back while they were at a small carnival just past the ring toss. She set the photo back down and slid to the ground tears streaming down her face. She heard the phone go off, and she got up slowly not really caring who it was. As she reached her phone she tried to stop crying but couldn't.

"Yes?" She said when she answered the phone. She could hear her own voice wavering.

"Riley? Are you okay? I-I just wanted to explain myself, please?" Riley pulled the phone away from her face and looked at it, she didn't hang up though.

"Lucas, don't you get it? You left me, didn't even break it off before you left. So what was so important that you couldn't tell me before leaving? No, you know what. I don't even care, all you need to know is that, I, uh, I'm moving on. Yeah." Lucas knew that she was upset but he wanted to explain.

"Riley, please just let me explain. After you can hate me all you want, but I want you to know that I had to leave. My cousin got in an accident. I had to be here for the funeral, I didn't bring you because they asked me to come alone, no one outside of the family was allowed. I'm coming back but-"

"Lucas please understand that one, I will always love you, no matter what you do to my heart, but two, I can't just keep holding on whenever to decide to leave like that. I'm sorry." She hung up and plugged in her phone before heading upstairs. She walked into her room and flopped onto her bed. She didn't want to move on, but she knew it was best. As she looked up at the ceiling she thought about all the boys who had seemed interested in her and she'd turned them down because she thought Lucas was going to come back so soon, but he hadn't. Jeremy actually seemed nice and, she thought that she shouldn't have to turn him down because of Lucas.

She got up and ran down the stairs, grabbed her phone and keys, then got in her car. She turned on the ignition and backed out of her driveway. She drove towards Josh's apartment building. She heard her phone go off again before turning into the parking lot. As she got out of the car she turned her phone off and shoved it in her purse.

She opened the door, entering the lobby. The large clock struck one and Riley second guessed herself. Shaking the doubt she got into the elevator and pressed the button to the fourth floor, the floor Josh was on. As the elevator doors opened she stepped out and went to Josh's apartment, she held her fist close to the door preparing to knock, but she stopped. Pulled out her phone and turned it on and pulled up Josh's contact.

 _Hey, sorry to wake you. Can you let me in?_

 _ **Riley? Are you at my apartment?**_

 _Yes, can you let me in?_

 _ **Yeah, just give me a second.**_

 _Ok._

A few moments later Riley looked up as Josh opened the door. Her tear streaked face looked right at Josh. He took a step forward and embraced her in a hug trying to comfort his sobbing niece.

Riley had calmed down a little and was able to speak without losing control over her tears. She and Josh sat on the couch drinking Josh's version of hot tea, hot chocolate. "So, what happened?" Josh said treading carefully.

"He called, Josh." Was all she had to say, he nodded, understanding. He saw what happened to her when he left. What pain she went through. He got up to put his cup in the sink and she continued to sit on the couch.

"Riley? What are you doing here at one in the morning?" Maya asked as she walked out of Josh's bedroom and sliding her phone in her pocket. Riley looked at her and tried to smile. Maya, seeing that her best friend had been crying ran over to comfort her. "What' wrong? What happened?" Riley stood as Maya approached. She wrapped Riley in her arms as she began to cry again.

"Lucas...He- he called." Riley said backing up and wiping the tears off her face. "He wanted to talk, to- to explain why he left. I just hung up on him. I couldn't hear his voice without it bring back too many memories." She sat back onto the couch. Josh had returned from the kitchen and brought Maya a cup of hot chocolate. She took it, and gave him a brief smile before turning back to Riley. Josh gave his niece a quick hug and whispered in Maya's ear before returning to his bedroom. Maya's eyes followed him, she smiled lightly but focused her attention on Riley.

"Tell me what I can do. Besides kick his a-" Maya stopped realizing that talking about Lucas would only make things worse.

By two they had finished talking and Riley was ready to go home. Maya paused, hesitating, she wasn't sure if she should go with Riley or stay and have Josh take her home. Riley noticed this and told her to ask Josh if she was welcome to stay or not. Maya went back and hesitated opening the bedroom door.

"Hey, Josh?" She asked poking her head in.

"Yeah, what's up?" He replied groggily walking over towards her.

"Uh, I was wondering if since Riley was here, if I should go? Um, or if you wouldn't mind taking me back later." She felt like a giddy school girl as he stumbled through her question.

"Either is fine with me." He said pulling the door open wider. "I'll take her home Riley, go ahead." Riley gave a thumbs up and opened the front door to leave. Maya turned to wave and Josh moved past her grabbing her hand and bringing her over to the couch.

"What, am I sleeping here now?" She joked as they sat down.

"What? No, of course not. I just wanted to talk." Josh said getting up and walking over to the fridge and pulling out a sandwich.

"Huh? Oh, not always. Anyways," He said walking back to the couch, "so I thought we could talk. Since we were sharing a bed most of the night." Maya looked at him as if she were waiting for him to add more onto that, but he didn't.

"Okay. Talk about what?" Josh sat down and she scooted towards the armrest. Not that it made her uncomfortable for him to sit there, but it was more comfortable for her to be a bit further over on the couch. She added some space by pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Uh, about….us?" Josh replied looking more at the TV then at her. He continued eating his sandwich and when he finished it Maya finally replied.

"Us? Like as, as in, I mean, what kind of us?" She immediately felt nervous, and was pretty sure that she knew the answer.

"The kind that goes on dates." He replied not missing a beat. Maya froze, she'd been able to keep her cool around him most of the time, after the resort of course. This was different, he was now asking her out. "Maya? Are you okay? You kind of paled after I said th-"

"I'm fine." She said, snapping out of the trance like state she'd been in. "I was just- nevermind. You were saying?" She became more aware of how close he was sitting to her now, she stretched her legs out a bit. She knew that she wanted to be with him, but she never realized how awkward this conversation would be.

"So, what do you say we, go on a date, and see if it's time for the long game to end?" She could see that he was as uncomfortable as she was, if not more. She just nodded, the more she nodded the bigger her smile grew. His gaze lifted from the floor and he saw Maya smiling.

She stood up and walked behind the couch, then proceeded to sit down on the floor. Josh got up to go back to the bedroom. When he had just passed the couch she jumped on his back. He jumped, but continued to carry her to the door. "I can sleep on the couch if you want. That way you can have the bed to yourself." He offered, but she just shook her head.

"It's your house and so you get to sleep in your bed. If anyone will sleep on the couch it's me, and you already said I'm not so." She shrugged and walked into the bedroom. She plopped on the bed and climbed under the covers. Josh laid on top of the covers so Maya wasn't uncomfortable.

"Goodnight Maya." Josh said as the blonde rolled over to say goodnight.

"Aren't you going to be cold without the blankets? I mean it's November." Josh began to protest but Maya insisted. "It's fine Josh, as of right now, we are just friends. Okay? Goodnight." She rolled back over as Josh slid under the covers.

"Goodnight, Gorgeous." He rolled over so that they weren't facing the same way and fell asleep. She smiled and looked back over to see him facing the other way, so she turned her head back and fell asleep.


	4. Confrontations

Maya woke up first and climbed out of the bed, careful not to wake up Josh. She went to the fridge and pulled out the small carton of eggs, there were two left. She pulled out a pan and another one fell causing a loud bang. Standing up slowly after putting the other pan away, she turned on a burner and set the pan down. Looking around to make sure that she hadn't woken up Josh, she cracked the eggs and put the into the pan.

Josh heard a loud crash in the kitchen but was too tired to get up, he just closed his eyes again. A few minutes later he got up to use the bathroom, as he exited his room he saw Maya trying to set up a breakfast tray on the counter. As he chuckled Maya looked up.

"Oh, hi. Did I wake you?" He shook his head. "Oh, good." She saw him looking at the tray, "I was going to bring you breakfast. I wasn't done yet though." She smiled running one hand through her hair.

"That's fine," He walked over to her. "I appreciate it." He grabbed one of the orange juice glasses from the tray.

"Hey, you were supposed to wait!" She grabbed the glass back and orange juice spilled from the cup. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'll clean it up." She reached for the paper towels and slipped. The glass slipped out of her hands and broke on the floor in front of her and she fell on her butt.

"Are you okay?" Josh said reaching for her hand to help her up, careful not to let her step on the glass. "Did you get cut?"

"I'm fine." She said walking over to the couch. "Just a bit embarrassed." She added under her breath.

"Are you sure?" He asked again as he grabbed the broom from the closet.

"Yeah. Do you want any help with that?" She said standing up.

"Nope, I've got it. You go ahead and sit there." He smiled at her. She sighed as she sat back down.

"Sorry Josh, I didn't mean to break it." She felt like a ten year old apologizing for breaking something expensive.

"Don't worry about it. Just as long as you're okay." He swept up the rest of the glass and dried the floor. As he dumped the glass into the trashcan he set the broom back where it was.

"I still feel bad." He turned to look at her, she was looking at her hands. He walked over and saw that she had a small cut on her hand. When she looked up he was getting a band-aid from the drawer next to the couch.

"Like I said don't worry about it." He smiled as he put the band-aid on her hand. "Now, about that breakfast." Maya laughed. "Let's eat." They walked over to the counter and sat down. Josh pulled the eggs off the tray and handed them to her. She tried to give them to him.

"I made them for you." She said.

"You're the guest." He got up and grabbed another plate. "We'll share." She chuckled.

"Okay, that sounds fair." They started eating. When they were done Josh excused himself and went back to his room. He came back out a few minutes later and was dressed.

"What should we do today?" He asked, they were now sitting on the couch, semi-cuddling. He was smiling as she held his hand around her stomach.

"I don't know, maybe just sit here?" She was happy, but it felt a little strange to her, maybe because she had waited and had time to imagine it, though this wasn't her imagination now, she was actually cuddling with Joshua Matthews. Maya sat up straight and ran a hand through her hair.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked as she stood up.

"Nothing, I just, have to get back to Riley's. I mean it's almost noon and I haven't even sent her a text, she might be worried." Maya answered putting on her jacket.

"How are you going to get back? You don't have a car." Josh said walking over to the door. "Do you want me to drive you?" Maya shook her head.

"No, I'll just, take a cab, or walk. It's not that far." She went to open the door but Josh gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Josh, feeling that Maya had tensed up, removed his hand from her shoulder.

"I'm fine." She opened the door and walked out of the apartment. Josh walked back over to the couch and grabbed his phone.

 _Maya just left for your place, she wouldn't let me drive her, so let me know when she's there?_

 _ **Sure, is she taking a cab then?**_

 _I'm not sure, she mentioned taking a cab then she suggested that she might walk._

 _ **And you just let her go by herself? I thought you liked her.**_

 _I do! I didn't know how to change her mind about letting me drive her, she seemed upset._

 _ **Well what did you do?**_

 _Nothing! We were just sitting on the couch, then she got up, looked panicked or upset and left._

 _ **Just sitting on the couch?**_

 _Yeah.._

 _ **Alright, I let you know when she's here**_

 _Thanks Riley_

 _ **No problem**_

As soon as Maya had left the apartment building, she walked to the subway and got on the train. She took a empty seat and out of the corner of her eyes she thought she saw Lucas. She was going to see if it was him but he got off before she had the chance. When the train came to her stop she got up and got off quickly. She headed up the stairs and went to her right, knowing the way back to her house from here. She walked to the street she lived on and hesitated a few feet away from her house.

Riley was sitting on the couch, her phone in her hand, looking at the door. She glanced at her phone to check the time and heard the door open. Maya closed the door gently behind her and started up the stairs.

"Maya, what happened to yo-" Riley started and Maya held up a hand as she paused on the steps.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Maya continued to walk up the stairs and into her room. She curled up in the chair by her window and stared out into the front yard. She sat there for awhile until she saw Josh walking up to the front door. She got up and went over to her door and hesitated her hand on the doorknob, after a few seconds she opened the door and walked into the kitchen. She hurried to open the fridge as Riley opened the door. She heard them talking but she couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Hey Josh." Maya finally said. Josh looked at her and smiled but Riley continued to talk to him. Eventually Josh walked over to Maya who was now at the counter finishing pouring all of them a glass of soda. Without saying anything Maya handed Josh a glass and picked up her's and Riley's before heading through the small hall to the living room.  
"Thanks Maya." Riley said after Maya handed her the glass. Maya waved it off as if saying 'no problem' and looked at Josh as he sat down next to Riley.

Josh leaned to whisper in Riley's ear and she nodded. Riley got up and went up the stairs leaving her glass on the small table next to the couch. "Maya I'm sor-" Josh began, trying to apologize if he had said or done something that upset her.

"Look, it's not your fault. _I'm_ sorry, I'm sorry that I freaked out and left. I don't know why." Maya said quickly before taking a sip of her soda.

"You don't have to apologize. I guess that it felt a little different...I was a bit uncomfortable myself." Josh said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think I spent so long just imagining that we might one day be together, and it felt...different, a good different. Just not what I thought. I-" She stopped and took another sip to keep herself from exposing a vulnerability that she'd worked hard to hide. Josh stood up and walked over to her, he took the glass out of her hand and set it onto the table near them. He gently grabbed her hand and held it. They stood there for a few moments, silent, before Maya pulled away.

"Josh," She started, very quietly, not in a voice that she normally used but a more sensitive and almost fragile voice. "I, I don't know what to-" tears began to well up in her eyes and Josh pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, I'm here for you." He said. She just let the tears fall, until she heard Riley's door open. She pulled away once again and wiped the tears from her face. She grabbed her glass and drank the rest of the soda in it. She pushed past Josh and went into the kitchen, put her glass in the sink and went back up to her room. She shut the door behind her and walked to her bed, she crawled under the sheets and tried to fall asleep. Riley walked down the stairs and into the living room, Josh looked at her.

"Sorry, I left my drink down here." Riley said sitting back on the couch. "Maya's room is the first on the left, if you want to talk to her. I don't recomend staying up there for too long if she doesn't want to talk to you though."

"Thanks Riley, but I don't want to be rude, she did just leave because you came down. Why would she want to talk to me?" Josh asked before taking another sip of his soda.

"Then text her, Josh it's obvious you like her. And I know she likes you. Just try? Go up there, it would be better to tell her than to text her." Riley ran her hand through her hair.

"And if this all blows up in my face and she doesn't ever want to talk to me again?" He set his glass down.

"Then blame me and I'll talk to her." Riley shooed him up the stairs.

"How come you're so good at giving advice but not taking it." Josh said, then immediately regretted saying.

"What's that supposed to mean? And don't give me that, 'nevermind' or 'nothing' stuff." Riley said.

"I just meant that we were all telling you to just call or text him after he left because maybe he had a reason. You never listened, but when you give advice it works like a charm, most of the time it's the same advice too." Josh stood on the steps.

"Josh, don't. I waited for more than long enough for him to call. I don't need to hear an apology, or an excuse, he left without a word and it's his fault. Not mine." Riley took a sip and got up to go to the kitchen.

"Riley. I- I saw him, he's back. Well sort of." Riley stopped.

"Did you talk to him?" Riley didn't look at Josh but her voice was wavering.

"Yes, briefly. Do you want to know what he said?" She nodded afraid to talk. "He said that he wasn't allowed to tell anyone where he was going, no one was. You guys weren't talking that much, I guess that he left after a fight. He assumed that it would be easier to leave and come back, but once he'd left he realized that he was wrong. He doesn't just want to apologize for leaving without telling you, he wants to apologize for the fight, whatever it was about." Josh said before continuing up the stairs.

Riley grabbed for her phone. She opened Lucas's contact and thought for a second. She decided to call him. She waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" He answered with a groggy voice, she had obviously woken him up.

"L-" He voice caught in her throat.

"Riley?" She heard the bed creak.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk briefly." She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ok, Riley I'm really sor-" Riley cut him off.

"No, I get to talk. Josh told me you talked to him?" Riley moved to sit on the couch.

"Uh, yeah. You wouldn't talk to me so I-"

"He told me what you said. I wanted to make sure you understand that you shouldn't have just _left_ like that. We had a fight, so what. I still wanted you in my life, but leaving without saying something, _anything,_ hurt."

"Riley, I'm so so sorry, please-"

"Lucas, I'm sorry but I waited for you to call, or send me a text. You didn't, you just left me wondering, left me hurt. I don't think any apology would fix that. I will say this, I wish that we could just go back, I mean, you didn't cheat on me, but I need to at least, try, to move on. Give me time please." Riley felt even more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ok, but know I am here, if you _ever_ need me. Even for a stupid errand, I'm here." Lucas was crying too but not as much.

"I know. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, I love yo-" She hung up and curled up into a ball.

Josh knocked on Maya's door. "Go away." He heard her yell through the door.

"Can we talk?" Josh asked quietly.

"We already did that. Now please go away?" Maya sat up in her bed, she wasn't crying, anymore.

Josh heard Riley on the phone and figured out it was Lucas, he took a deep breath. "No. No we need to talk. Please let me in." He heard Maya get out of the bed. A few seconds later the door was opening.

"Five minutes." She said and went back to sit on the bed.

"Listen, I don't know why you keep running away. Just like at my apartment, we were fine, I don't know maybe I said something, and you freaked out and ran." Josh sat on the edge of the bed.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong Josh, I told you it just felt weird, not wrong but weird." Maya reached out to touch his hand.

"I get that, but- Okay, you said one date, so?" Josh took her hand.

"So?" Maya felt herself start to smile.

"Go on a date with me." Josh was trying to keep his cool.

"When?" Maya took his other hand.

"Now." He checked his watch. "Hurry and decide, I only have a minute left."

"Right now?" He nodded as she chuckled. "Okay, where should we go?"

"Oh, uh, the park?" Josh helped her up.

"Cliche, nice." His face fell. "Well let's go, your five minutes are up." She smiled as they left her room. They headed down the stairs. "Riley I'm heading out to the park."

"Okay, have fun." Riley said, trying to sound cheerful.

"I will." Maya didn't look at Riley, or here a tint of sadness in her voice because she was distracted.


End file.
